Shadows
by DeathJoey
Summary: Three years have passed for the lovers. Shikamaru seems as if nothing has changed, but Choji knows better. Yae is hidden away in the valley of the mist. The lovers are about to be brought together, and not by there own choosing. Can Shikamaru stop the threat or will Yae fall victim again. If you have not read Goddess. It's best you read it.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all once again! We begin a new story, a new batch of obsticales and emotions for our lovers to come into contact with. So kids here we go. I don't own Naruto, I just own all those that don't appear in the series are mine. Something new waits at the end of this story, will you like it? :3 I know I do. So hear we go, Goddess 2****nd**** set. **

Shadows

Three years later

He sits in a meeting, Nara Shikamaru, watches as Lady Tsunade goes over a mission with a few of the people in the room. Just to his right sits his father, nodding now and then at what the lady as to say. Shikamaru looks passed the Lady to the clear blue sky behind her.

'No clouds today, but still a good day for a nap, Yae,' His thoughts wonder back to his days in the hospital.

_Three years ago he'd woken to white walls and crying parents. One word had wrung out in the hospital ward and it seemed to bring his parents to him. His father first then his mother, her tear stained face was heart breaking, but all he could do was close his eyes. _

"_SHIKAMARU!" Her yell made him grown and her hands crushing his made him groan even more. _

"_Mom…please," He moaned out and opened his eyes._

"A few more months and winter will be in," Said His father as his thoughts cut off quickly. The war was coming, troops rallying now but come the next year it will be war time. Shikamaru turned his attention back to the Hokage who at the time was staring at him.

"Something to add Shikamaru?"

"Intel states that once the ball starts moving they will attack the Raikage first, cut the head off the snake," Shikamaru's words are calculated. He lets nothing slip to her.

'I know what you want, me to act out.' Thought Shikamaru as he looks down at the paperwork before him. They think he'd just backed off the subject, but he hadn't, for two years she haunted him.

"_Where's Yae Cho?" He asked a few days after waking. Choji and Hinata sat in his room while his parents returned to the estate. Hinata stopped fixing the flower vase and looked over to the plump man. _

"_Cho?" His voice sounded weak but that was due to his coma state. Choji looked at him his face serious._

"_She's gone; Tsunade sent her way a few hours before you woke," _

_He'd known. It had been days, she hadn't come. His parents hadn't answered the question the first day. So he'd stopped asking, Tsunade had given him a run through the battle. Not a word had been said about Yae. The incident was labeled an invasion, rival Akatsuki trying to get passed the gate. _

"_She came to see you," says Choji as he pulls out his bag of trusty potato chips. Shikamaru smiled at the large man as Hinata leaned over his shoulder and pulled a chip out. She popped it in her mouth, as Choji stopped munching. _

Snapping back to the present, Shikamaru stood as his father stood.

"Shikamaru, come back tomorrow morning. You and three others will have a mission to the Mizukage." He stops in his tracks and looks to the Hokage.

"I'm allowed out?" He asks emotionless. Shikaku jabs his son and walks out.

"I figured we'd come down to this. I know you resent me for three years ago, but understand I'm protecting this village," Says Tsunade as Shikamaru gives her an emotionless smile. His eyes close as he smiles wide.

"Understood Hokage sama," He turns away from her and walks out of the office. The smile drops as he walks down the hall. His father joins him but stops as he finaly looks at how tired his son really is.

~Kirigakure, Village hidden in the Mist~

The water rushed under her, she sat crossed legged on the raging waters. She was calm, as her body glowed and each time she glowed, it was a different color. Red, Green, brown, and blue. The blue lasted longer as it sucked at the water below her.

She wore a short dark blue dress with pale green sleeves down to her wrists. Under the dress she wore pale green shorts and on her thighs were bandages. Wrapped around her neck was her bright red scarf. Her dark green hair had grown longer, resting in the water as she sat.

"Water, Fish, Dragon, Cat, Water Goddess Suireijutsu," the hand signs were quick, no longer fumbled but sure and strong.

"Water Art number 8: Suireitsukai Eria," Water rose around her and swirled to an orb before her. Within the water a snake swirled and its tongue popped out here and there.

"Eria, go," The snake launched itself from the orb and landed in the water. It took off quick down the lake and out of site.

Ebisu Yae stood up and looked to the darkened sky. It was hardly ever sunny here; the village hidden in the mist was a grey dingy place. But hidden here in the mist no one asked, no one looked twice as she set her roots on the outskirts of town.

Turning from the lake, Yae jumped to the shore and watched as a three year old child pushed a few rocks around on the ground. The child's long black hair was pulled up into a spiky pony tail. They wore a pale blue turtle neck with no sleeves, and black spandex shorts. On their legs and arms were fishnets. Wrapped around her waist was a pale green scarf.

"Shizu you ready?" The little girl looked up to Yae, red eyes meeting red eyes. Shizu sprang up and latched herself on to Yae's leg. Shizu looked down and tapped at Yae's leg.

"Are we going to play Karuta when we get home?" Yae reached down and picked up the three year old. Shizu was big for her age, at three this little girl was shining. Her speech had not developed yet, but Yae was no match for the child's mind.

Shizu nodded quickly and pulled back from Yae, she jumped down. She gave a shy smile as she pulled her hands together and formed hands signs slowly. Each one went slow and precise, as she stopped at the last sign she waited. Her smile faded and her hands dropped.

Yae squatted down to her daughter and pulled her close.

"You know the signs, just got to speak up Izu," Yae kissed her daughters head as the little girl sniffed and gripped on to her mother tight. Yae stood up and looked to the darkened sky.

"You are just like your father, this sky's just not for you," Yae began her trek back to the village, crying child and all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh MY GOD! This chapter….It's kind of filler, just enough to get us to chapter three and four. It was hard to write I admit it's not my best work, but wait, wait a day or a day and a half and you'll get to see the outcomes. Also next chapter old faces return. Enjoy. **

Shadows

Chapter 2

Yae sat on the porch of their small little house. She watched as Shizu sat in a patch of tall grass peering down at something close to the ground. She smiled as the girl stuck out quickly and a green grasshopper bound out of the grass. Shizu stood up and bolted out after the hopper and Yae smiled.

"Shizu don't go far!" The child ran to the edge of the grass and looked back at her mother. Her red eyes seemed to go black and she nodded. She squatted down and began to pull at the wild flowers there.

_Yae had wandered for two weeks, she'd packed up what little she owned and just ran. It had taken days, or maybe it was the two weeks, for the tears to stop. Inside each goddess tried to convince her to go back, they wanted her to be happy, they understood more then anyone now. _

'_Yae you cant do this alone,' Spoke Kurenai one day as she was getting ready to cross into the hidden village of the sound. She sat eating at a small rice ball shop. She sat on the porch watching as people walked the lane. _

'_It's not just you anymore, he has a right," Spoke Aoi asYae smiled at a small family walking by. The little ones were pulling at their parents arms to go to the shop. _

'_The moment I step foot In Konohangegure, I will be killed, it won't matter what I carry, they will strike before I even have time to tell them,' Stated Yae as she placed some money on the mat beside her and stood. She waved her goodbyes and followed the crowed of people into the village. _

'_This isn't right,' Came Aoi's voice as they crossed the gates line and began their search for a place to stay. _

Shizu came to stand before her mother waving a bouquet of wild flowers before her. Yae snapped out of her thoughts and smiled as the little girl pushed them close for her mother to smell. Yea chuckled as she took the bouquet and took a big whiff of the flowers.

"What do you want to do?" Asked Yae as she stood up and took the flowers into the house. She could hear Shizu scramble behind her and little feet running off into the house. Yae walked into the kitchen and pulled out a chipped cup, she filled it with water and then put the flowers down. She smiled at the little yellow flowers.

Her heart began to beat faster as memories from Shikamaru began to form. His smile as they lay in the meadow to the contorted face of pain. She gripped at her chest; her breathing became shallow and short. She shut her eyes tight as his gentle touches turned to ones of pain. She tried to breath deep but the images sped up.

A tug came to her leg followed by a whimper. Yae snapped out of her memories and looked down to the little one by her.

'Shika, if only you could see her,' Thought Yae as she squatted down and kissed Shizu on her forehead. She gave her daughter a bright smile before pulling her into her arms.

"I love you Shizu, daddy loves you as well, and I'm so sorry baby girl,"

~Tsunade's Office~

Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, Akamaru and Neji all stood before Tsunade.

"Do you understand?" Asked Tsunade as she turned to the men, she looked them up and down. Kakashi dressed as he normally did, Shikamaru wore his usual outfit but his headband was missing off his shoulder. In its place was the Nara crest. Kiba and Neji both wore long-sleeved black shirts with their green vest present.

"Review the strategies in Kirigakure, get there within six days time." Stated Kakashi as he took a scroll from Shizune and put it in his side pouch. Kiba and Neji each took one and put them away. As Shizune came to stand before Shikamaru he looked to the Hokage.

"What happened to their strategist?" He asked moving away from Shizune. Kakashi grabbed the deer child and pulled him back.

"Shikamaru, just say you understand."

"No it's alright Kakashi." Tsunade leaned against the window behind her.

"There strategist was killed three weeks ago, by one of their own no less. They have requested help as well as body guards for the strategist." Says Tsunade as she looks at the Nara.

"I trust you four to go do your jobs and be back within the month. Sooner would be better, but we have your father for now." Shizune held the scroll out to the deer child and he took it. They all bowed as Shikamaru turned form the Hokage and walked out.

From branch to branch the five went. Kiba and Akumaru in the lead while Kakashi brought up the rear.

Six months ago.

"_Tsunade this is uncalled for," Kurenai stepped forward and bowed as she continued._

"_These wars will tear apart our troops, but this, your setting those teens up for deceit," Kakashi looked to the Hokage and noticed that her eyes seemed to spark. _

'_Sora, Yae, Ino and now this, how far will this Lady go?' Thought Kakashi as he moved passed the other sensei's and out of the office. _

'_She's dealt with everything, even with all the problems. It seems like she's just playing with her now, Yae's not even here and you're going to ruin those two lives in one foul swoop,' As he came to the entrance of the building, Shikamaru and Naruto walked up, chatting away not even noticing as the Copy ninja passed. _

'Now's your chance Shikamaru, I won't blame you if you run,' Thought Kakashi as he looked to the older Chunin. He was talking with Neji as if nothing was wrong. To Kakashi it seemed as if this mission would go off without a hitch. But he was a sensei he knew better than that.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows

Chapter 3

Evening fell over the village as five ANBU members perched themselves on the roof. All five stared down at the Hokage. The leader, who wore a bird mask, jumped down and pulled it off. Ino Yamanaka smiled at the scowling Hokage.

"You let him leave," Ino's words were cold as her features turned to a glare.

"I had no choice, with war on our heels, they think were hiding our strategists away," Stated Tsunade as Ino began to circle the Hokage.

"War on our heels and you're playing baby sitter to a genius, doesn't it get tiring trying to run his life, Just lock him away. You should have done away with her then, we'd have no problem then," Ino began to get louder and louder as she came to stand just behind Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to look at the woman and crossed her arms. Her hands gripped tight as she spoke.

"You wanted it, you got it. She's gone but you've been erased from the village reports. Have you not been paying attention Yamanaka?" Ino simply shrugged her shoulders and walked back to her group.

"So are we on retrieval?" She asked Matter of factly.

"Not yet, if he runs, then retrieve. But watch out Kakashi and Kiba are with him. I gave them a two day lead so as not to be spotted." Ino glared down at Tsunade and then looked past her.

"Trackers Haru, you'll be up," One of the other birds nodded and each one jumped up and away. Ino looked back at the Hokage.

"The hunt for her is still on, if I find her. I will kill her this time," Said Ino as she backed away and jumped up and away.

Tsunade let her arms fall.

'I looked it over once, twice, by the time she left I had looked at that paper a million times. Ino could you really do the dirty work?' She thought as she moved to look over the railing.

"Sure you can kill the girl, but can you kill the child as well?" She asked allowed.

"If it means Ebisu's wiped out, I'll kill woman and children," Ino's voice rang out and a shiver ran down her spine, she turned to where Ino once stood but no one was there.

Shizu ran from tree to tree. Hiding behind each trunk, she'd peek out and dash to the next one. Looking down at the ground she scanned quickly then run to the next tree. From somewhere in the forest a twig snapped and she pressed herself flat against the trunk. She looked up again, but saw no one around. Two, three and six trees later, Shizu ran under a bush causing her hair tie to catch and fall off. She looked at the tie but then kept going. Skidding to a halt under a fur tree, Shizu stopped stunned.

A man stood in the forest with a deer before him. He was petting and whispering to the skittish creature. Shizu moved from the tree fascinated by the creature. As she moved closer and closer the man lay a hand on its head then moved up to pet it between the antlers.

As Shizu took her next step it landed on a branch and snapped. The deer's ears flicked and nostrils flared. It bolted from the man and disappeared into the forest. Shizu moved quick and sprinted for the deer.

"Stop!" The man shouted as he moved to scoop her up. Shizu reached out, trying to kick her way out of his arms.

"Stop look," he whispered in her ear. He pointed to the place the deer had darted and Shizu's eyes followed. There sat a female deer and her baby. The deer from earlier stood behind them protecting his family. The man put Shizu down slowly and raised his hands in surrender.

"We mean no harm, I'm deer folk. We will leave you now, we bare no ill tidings to you," He let a hand drop and moved to take Shizu's. They both backed away slowly till they no longer stood in the clearing.

"That was close," Said the man letting go of Shizu. The small girl looked up at him. He seemed tired and not of her village. He wore a green vest and black under shirt and pants. His hair was done up in a high spiked pony tail.

"I'm Shikamaru, is your family close by?" He asked looking at her. His eyes widened slightly as his black meet her red ones. He squatted down to her height and looked her over. Her black hair was down to her shoulders. Shizu moved around Shikamaru and tugged at his hair tie.

"Hey, knock it off!" He shouted turning away from her. He stood back up and Shizu just pointed at him, she pulled her hair all together and put it just like him. Letting go she pointed up at him again.

"Shikamaru!" Kakashi's voice rang though the forest. Shizu looked to the forest, smiled up at Shikamaru and darted back the direction she'd come.

"What a drag…Kakashi over here!" Shikamaru jumped up into the trees and spotted his team mates, more like he spotted Akamaru out of all the haze in the air.

"Come on we will be late," Shikamaru joined the group and they proceeded in the direction Shizu had darted.

Shizu watched as all four men and big white dog passed over head.

"…Maru…" She whispered as she looked around spotting a fox walking toward her. Hitta yipped at Shizu and the little girl smiled, the fox turned and ran, Shizu laughing as she followed.

~The Mizukage~

Mei Terumi watched as Shikamaru looked over a stack of maps  
and lists of Ninjas. Everything was detailed down to jutsu's, height and weight. She looked up to Kakashi and Neji who stood on either side of the door keeping an eye on all routes into the room. Kiba sat propped up against Akamaru next to the window.

"Are you sure your strategist was on your side?" Asked Shikamaru as he scribbled out a lot of notes and crossed out camps on the map. Kakashi moved forward and looked at the map. The camps and movements of the Akatsuki were all off. Shikamaru looked up at the Mizukage and then rubbed at  
his eyes.

"Are you sure he was killed by enemies?" Asked Kakashi as Shikamaru stood up and stretched. He moved to the window and opened it up, pulled out a cigarette and lit up. Ever since she'd left he'd picked up smoking more often. Taking a long drag he looked over the village. It was hazy  
all around. Cylinder like buildings surrounds the Mizukage's fortress. The whole village was lined by mountainsides and only four paths in and out. The forest surrounded the mountains on the outside, and then ocean. Three bridges to get on to the main land. Everything covered by jutsu's.

Shikamaru turned to the Mizukage, her eyes stared down as she laid her hands on the table before her. She was shocked, he couldn't blame her. There was more to the story. He put out his cigarette and moved to the Mizukage.

"Who killed him?"

"We did. He was… He was giving away our points of attack and every ninja in the area. I had no other choice." Said the Mizukage as she looked to the shadow Nin.

"With war on the horizon, this was not something we had time to deal with. There's another group out there, there looking for something. Maybe even someone, they were in the village directory." Kakashi stepped forward and scanned the list of names.

"Let's end this here, we will come back tomorrow and look over the rest of the files. For now, lock down the village," He watched as she clenched her fists and glared at the ninja.

"Something is here, still here."

Akamaru stood up quick and moved to the window. Neji and Kiba followed close behind as the canine pair began to sniff the air.

"Byakugan!"

"I can't tell how many." Said Kiba as he moved to stand on the window ceil.

"There blocking us," Said Neji as he squinted harder.

"Flowers….leather….fir trees." Kiba sniffed more and Akumaru barked.

Hitta jumped at Shizu, the little girl laughed as she lunged out of the way. Shizu saw her mother come around the building and bolted to her making Hitta follow. She collided with her mother and all three tumbled to the ground. Yae laughed as she tickled her daughter and kissed at her nose.

"MARU!" Shouted Shizu as she scrambled out of her mother's arms and after Hitta again, Yae's fingers froze and she watched her daughter play. Shizu looked to her mother and her face fell, Yae was pale with wide eyes, she sat frozen with tears in her eyes. Hitta yipped as Yae's world began to grow black.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadows

_Aoi _Miyabi **Kurenai **_Kimiri_

_**All four**_

Chapter 4

"_**Spiritual Sages," **_Yae glowed and all four ladies appeared, they all kneeled down, Aoi holding onto a blacked out Yae. Hitta moved to Kurenai and rubbed against her leg. Shizu looked to the woman, each one looked like her mother but their hair was different and there scarf's were different colors. Shizu moved closer to Aoi and played with the end of a braid. She looked at her mother before pulling off the tie and stepping back.

"_Could have asked little one,"_ chuckled Aoi as Shizu pulled all her hair together and tried to tie it on her head. Miyabi moved to the little girl and helped her fix her hair.

"You saw Shikamaru?" Asked Miyabi as she pulled the little girls bangs forward. Shizu's face brightened as she held her hands up as if in surrender.

"MARU!"

Miyabi smiled at the child and laid a gentle hand on her head. Shizu smiled wide at the goddess and pulled away as a small little green bird puffed onto Miyabi's shoulder. Wynn tweeted at Shizu and sped off. Hitta bolted after followed by a tiger with a snake seated on its back. Kimiri followed the animals and girl.

"_I'll do what I can,"_ She says as she vanishes into the ground.

"Oh don't go on account of little old me," Her voice drifted into the area. Kurenai vanished, but slowly Yae began to wake, her hair turning red. Dropping down from the trees five ANBU face the three goddesses.

11111

_Asuma lay. Blood leaked from his lips. Half his face burned, and battle scars all over._

_"Shikamaru, You're so sharp… and have great instincts as a shinobi... you could defiantly become hokage. Well you're lazy…so you'd probably hate it… I never once beat you at shogi… oh yeah the story about the king… I'll tell you who the king is…lend me your ear"_

_Shikamaru bent down close. His ear pressed to his dying masters lips._

_"Asuma…you…that's why…"_

_"I'm counting on you, Shikamaru." His words rang out now, this dream began to warp. The rainy day that was that day turned to black. The blood Asuma lay in surrounded him more and more. Cries from his teammates rang out around him and his sensei's words rang out. Everything vanished._

_The little girl came to him, blazing red eyes watched him. From behind her he could see Yae; both pairs of red eyes watched him._

"Yae!" He snapped awake, his face was covered in sweat. He looked around the room, Kiba, Neji, Akamaru all laid still asleep. Kakashi was propped against the wall, first shift of watch.

"She still haunts you?" He asked.

"I…I want to leave…" His words came out detached and almost in a cry.

"You have the chance," Kakashi stood and went to the window; he opened it up and looked back to Shikamaru.

"Do you think we will stop you?"

22222

"**Fire Art Number 7: Phoenix long shot!"** Fireball's lit of the area firing on five.

"Wind Art Number 6: Air Stream_!"_ The windswept up just before the trees pulling the fire close around the five. The one in the middle laughed as the wild fire descended upon them. Kurenai and Miyabi looked at each other, their hands moving quickly again.

"No so fast, thanks to Nara I know your powers," Ino's hands landed one on Kurenai's arm and the other Miyabi's arm. Both goddesses released there spell and swung at Ino. The Anbu agent ducked down, flipped back, kicking her legs up to hit both ladies arms.

Aoi charged passed the ladies and began to attack at Ino with double kunais. She swung left and right, trying to slash at her, she back flipped till she came back to back with the house. Aoi moved to perform a cartwheel but while on her hands swung her legs out, it sent her flying.

Two Anbu took on Kurenai, and the other two engaged Miyabi. Aoi moved to help out her sisters but Ino charged. She pulled a dagger from her back and slashed low and then high, forcing Aoi to back up farther and farther from her sisters.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Four Ino's descended on Aoi, she halted her retreat, looking over all five Ino's.

"_Water Art Number 1: Aoi Water Dancer!"_ Hand signs done quick, Aoi glowed a bright blue as she charged, she seemed to dance around the clones, she targeted Ino coming to land blow after blow, but the Ino she struck began to grow bigger and bigger.

"Suicide bombing clone!"

*BOOM* *BOOM* *BOOMB* *BOOM*

All the clones go off and once and Aoi has no time to react, the explosion consumes her as her scream rips through the night.

"**AOI!"** Yell the other two Goddesses as they both in turn charge harder at their attackers. With sharper strikes sparked by fury.

The smoke clears out and Ino comes to stand over the uncontious body of the water user. Her body is burnt a bright pink, clothes torn and missing in places. The scarf around her neck is burned all the way off.

"One just for me, oh you shouldn't have," Chuckles Ino as she makes a round hand sign.

"Mind body switch technique!" Aoi's body jolts up off the ground, a hideous laugh coming from her lips. Ino's body hunched over as Aoi stumbled over to the fights still going.

Miyabi sent a barrage of green birds at her attackers, they shielded their faces as the birds pecked and clawed at any flesh they could get at. A simple touch, Aoi laid her hand on Miyabi's shoulder and she turned quick.

The blade plunged deep into Miyabi's stomach, Aoi's face twisted into a crazed smile as the blade was pushed farther and farther in. The color from Miyabi's face began to drain and the green in her eyes began to dim.

_"One down,"_ Aoi's voice rang out as she pulled the blade out, lifting it to her eyes. Miyabi fell to her knees.

"**MIYABI!"** Kurnai screamed.

"**Fire Art Number 4: Inferno Discharge****!"** Her palms lit up as she socked at the two she fought against. Kurenai kicked at the last two, charged for her sister.

Aoi jumped back away from Kurenai, she smiles as she holds the blade up. She catches Miyabi just as she's about to fall forward. Miyabi closes her eyes as she lies in her sister's arms.

_"Ku…re…" _

"**Shush!" **

Aoi looks down upon the two and with a fast swipe, brings the blade down and up, burring it deep within her rib cage. All the other ANBU members pick up their captain's body as Aoi's scream brings Kurenai's eyes to her.

"**NO!" **

The ANBU team sits perched like birds as the two goddess's bleed out, Kurenai's cries carry on the wind. Ino's face is pale and she breaths in deep.

"Two more to go, and then they can die,"

3333

Hitta and Aussa, fox and tiger, run ahead with little Shizu fallowing behind. Kimiri brings up the rear as they enter the gates of the village. As they cross over the little snake on the tigers back glows bright and then vanishes. With a high shrill Wynn glows as well and like glass breaking, falls in a trail of sparkling lights.

"Sisters…"

. **OH GOD! ** **OH GOD!**

**I'm at a loss for what I've written...this kind of wrote it self. I've been watching Naruto again, Ino annoys me, as usual. The anbu twist is...interesting...How will our little disjointed family handle this new challenge. **

**Dont hate me!**

**Dont worry...I'm sure there's a happy ending...somewhere down the line...I hope**


	5. Chapter 5

Shadows

Chapter 5

Shikamaru jumped out the window. He jumped from building to building, then jumping down on the main road out of the gate. Turning back he looked in the direction of the Mizukage's building. He gave a short bow and straightened up.

"MARU!"

Shikamaru turned around, just past the gate door, Shizu came running her arms open wide. All alone. He watched as she came barreling into him knocking him down.

"MARU!" She yelled again as sat on his lap. Smiling red eyes watched him and something inside Shikamaru began to hurt. Sitting up he reached out for Shizu, but she pulled away. The smile she held dimmed and she got off him quick. Like a flash her eyes turned brown in color and he watched as the wrap around her waist changed to.

She jumped off of him and bolted past. He scrambled to his feet just as she jumped up and over the roof tops of the village.

"What the…"

**Kimiri's POV**

'Damn it Shizu,' She thought as she fled from Shikamaru. She jumped from building to building, stopping at the hospital building roof. I look around the village.

"Where would you be right now?" She asked as the aura around the area shifted. The floor under her began to warp and the sky changed to blood red.

"If she'd been awake, you would of scared the hell out of her," said Kimiri as she turned around. Kakashi stood watching her. With a quick hand sign, Kimiri appeared and held onto the sleeping child.

"He's here in the village, how long is she going to keep this from him?"

"We have bigger problems, what is he even doing here? She was told to stay away, which we have." Said Kimiri as she watched black clouds float by in the red sky.

"Mission. But he's left to find Yae." Said Kakashi as he dropped the jutsu around them. She looked to the older Ninja. She pulled Shizu closer as the little girl gave a little snore in her sleep.

"She was a few months pregnant when she left," Kimiri moved backwards till she came to the edge and sat.

"Yae didn't want to leave, but Tsunade blocked every chance. Shikamaru has a life with the village, he didn't need this. We did as she was told, we left, and we wanted no contact with the Leaf." Shizu shifted in her sleep cuddling closer to the goddess.

"We need to find the Hokage of the village, she can protect Shizu till Yae comes back," Kimiri stood and turned away from the copy ninja.

"Where's Yae? Shizu?"

"I don't have time for this Kakashi," Said Kimiri as she turned to the ninja, who was closer now. He laid a hand on Shizu's head.

"She looks just like him, I wont keep this from him," He said as he moved back just a bit his one eye narrowed.

"Then don't, Right now is not the time, for any of this...I need to find the Mizukage now... Shizu needs to be protected so I can find my sisters." Said Kimiri as she moved around the older ninja.

She jumped down the building, slipping into a open window.

111111

Kakashi slipped into the shared room. Shikamaru was back and mumbling under his breath while packing the other two seemed to be out. Akamaru looked up at Kakashi and gave a slight bark as he layed his head back down and drifted to sleep again. Shikamaru looked up at him and then back at the pack he was working on. Kakashi moved to stand before him and squatted down.

"Come with me the Mizukage is requesting you in her chambers." He stands back up and walks out of the room not even looking back. Shikamaru looked to the closing door and then to the window. It was pitch black out.

'What a drag,' he thought as he slumped even more and rolled into a standing position.

22222

Yae stumbled down the hallway. Her body was beaten and bloody her hair tangled as it fell over her shoulders. She slumped against the wall as her chest rose and fell slowly at first but harder and shallower as she leaned heavier against the wall.

"Ebisu san!" A chest nut haired man, his hair was long and in a braid down his back the end tied with a blue ribbon, a mini version of his ninja band.. He wore all black, on each leg he wore kunai holders, instead of the normal sandals he wore black ankle boots. Yae looked behind her and gave him a weak smile.

"Dio," She pushed up to move to him but stumbled over her feet, she fell forward landing in his arms. He pulled her against him and sighed as she began to breath harder. He watched as her body begin to glow and Kurenai came to stand before the two. Dio gave a short bow before picking Yae up bridle style.

The two walked down the hall and into the room at the end. Inside the Mizukage sat behind her desk with Kimiri and Shizu sitting before her. The little girl spotted her mother and began to whimper as she got down and ran to Yae. Dio let her down slowly but kept an arm around her waist.

"Dio if you please, take Shizu out for a bit. Keep an eye out, I need to talk to all of them," The Mizukage gestured to the couch and Dio walked Yae over. She stood and moved to sit next to the injured kunoichi. She pulled Yae close and the girl's tears began to flow freely. Dio picked up the little girl and walked out.

Minutes passed and all that filled the room was the sound of Yae sniffling and sobbing into the Mizukage's chest. Just as the two goddesses moved to converse the Mizukage's door opened and in stepped Shikamaru followed by Kakashi.

33333

Sorry for the long wait! This has been gone over a few times and lots was taken out. Mostly to be put into the next chapter but some just to take out because I saw no reason for it. This chapter and the next have taken a long time to come out and I'm very sorry for it. I hit a writers block and for the life of me I couldn't bring myself out of it. But I worked through it.

Thank you for the reviews! I love how some of you are so wrapped into this story thank you! You guys are the reason I keep writing and write little here and little there. This story is for you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

Shadows

Chapter 6

Shikamaru took a hesitant step forward. As he went to take his second step Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder halting the shadow ninja. Shikamaru didn't turn to look, his eyes stayed glued on the woman before him. Yae was tear stained and dust covered. His body kept humming for him to move but Kakashi's hand on his shoulder kept him grounded.

The Mizukage held onto Yae as the woman shook. Behind the two the goddesses were talking quickly, only two were present, and the brown haired one was making wider hand gestures then her sister. From the room next door, they could hear Shizu's laugher.

"They've killed two," Whispered Yae as she turned to look at the Mizukage, her eyes lingered for a moment before looking to her goddesses.

"Two? How? And who for that matter?" She asked rushed as the goddesses looked to the ladies. Yae looked at the red haired one, her eyes weren't meeting Yae's they looked just over her. Yae turned and came face to face with the men in the room. Her eyes widened quickly and she stood up.

"Yae sit, don't do this now," The Mizukage gripped Yae and pulled her back to her spot on the couch.

"When?"

"Two days ago. I requested him specifically," Yae bowed her head watching her hands grip her dress.

"Why?"

"Shikamaru Nara will be relocated to the village hidden in the mist. I'm taking him away from Tsunade. She's not fit to rule," All eyes landed on the Mizukage's but Yae's.

"I filled the reports if he's not allowed it will be his choice to abandon the leaf,"

"It's done! If it means her, I give up the leaf."

"WHY!?" Yae's sob filled yell made everyone in the room fall silent. From the doorway Shizu and Dio stood. The little girl smiled as she ran to Shikamaru.

"MARU!"

"It's obvious Yae. No child, should grow up without both her parents. Not when they both are alive and healthy. You need him to be there for you, you need stability." Said the Mizukage placing a hand on Yae's angry ones.

"Your a treasure. Tsunade didn't see that. Your mine now, to look after. I'll do what i can to keep this village safe. You are of my village now."

Yae watched as Shikamaru bent down to his little twin and the girl seemed to make hand signals quickly for him. Shikamaru's eyes widened and he looked behind the girl.

"These are.." Shikamaru watched as her little shadow twitched then settled. Yae gave an uneasy chuckle as her tears began to flow in abundance.

"She's never spoken till now and the first word out of her mouth is a father she's never known..." Said Kimiri as she layed a hand on Yae and vanished.

"Father..." Shikamaru whispered at Shizu put her hands on Shikamaru's chest. He looked at the little girl and smiled as she smiled big at him. She gripped his hands and pulled him to the chess set on the table. The Mizukage stood and greeted Kakashi pulling him into the room and sitting him in a chair before the table.

"It's amazing how smart she is," Yae stood up and moved to the window. She looked out into the hazy mist and noticed that it was slowly lighting up. Morning was here and they had yet to address the real issue.

"She has her father's brains," Kimiri moved to the little girl, patted her on her head and then vanished. The scarf around her waist turned a dull brown. Shikamaru watched the scarf, he ground his teeth, the Mizukage noticed.

"We don't have time for this," Came Yae's winded sigh. She turned to look at the gathered group. Dio, forgotten, stood by the door of the room, his eyes closed and hands behind his back. Kakashi looked uncomfortable where he sat, but his eye met with hers and she felt the tension in her shoulders fade. The Mizukage smiled as Shizu made the first move and Shikamaru right away followed suit. They went with no words spoken between them, a small smile came to Yae's face. Kakashi leaned back.

"So what exactly are we in for?" Asked Kakashi as he watched Yae lean back heavely on the window. He then sees her arm, the pale green sleave was covered in a streak of red.

"Are you in-" He hadnt seen Dio move. The long haired ninja was at her side in an instant placing a chakra filled hand on her shoulder. Yae winced as she looked up at the older ninja, Kakashi noticed that she cussed at him abit.

"We are in for more then just a war, I'm being hunted. They've killed two of my Goddesses, and the only ones that had information on the four. A handful here in Mist and.." She stopped as she looked to the Mizukage.

The Mizukage noticed Shikamaru and Kakashi freeze.

"You think the Leaf is responsible?" Asked Kakashi as he stood and moved to the door.

He made a few hand signs and a seal appeared on the door.

"I know they are responsible, your the only ones with that mark." Says Yae as Dio pulls her arm up and examines the movement.

"Who was it?" Asked Shikamaru as he stood up and moved to Yae's side. He takes her arm from Dio and pulls her closer. He feels Yae shiver under his hands and he smiles at the older man. Dio smiles as he puts his hands up and walks away, choosing to lean up against the desk.

Yae pulled away and looked at Shikamaru straight on.

"If I tell you what will you do?"

"On our end, they will be handled I will be demanding they be handed over. They attacked one of ours." Said the Mizukage as she stood and picked up Shizu. The little girl smiled and gripped onto her hair.

"They didn't just come after me, they were aiming to kill me. Cant think of anyone who wants me dead?" Asked Yae as she took the child and little Shizu began to rub at her eyes. She looked at her mother and then layed her head on Yae's shoulder.

"She was sentenced to death. How can you think that, you haven't seen what happed that day," Said Shikamaru moving forward and coming to stand before her. Yae sighed and patted at Shizu's back.

" I wasn't imagining a blonde kicking my goddesses asses Nara Shikamaru. You asked me, now you know. Shes not done." Kakashi moved to the shadow ninja and cut his next statement off.

" She was pulled out of the records, it's standard for secret ANBU members. Those who give up family and titles," Said Kakashi as he looked to Yae.

"I've known something to be wrong for the last few months but I could not place it. So I've had a dear friend of mine look into it. Before we left she informed me that Ino Yamanaka was still alive, not just alive but a keeper. She was watching someone." Kakashi held his hand up and continued on.

"She, Usagi, said that they were set on a mission just after we left. Her team followed us here. I figured they'd be harmless, they are on a mission. There only target is Shikamaru, to prevent him running off. Now Usagi and a two man team are headed here to aid us." Everyone looked at Kakashi.

"You knew there would be trouble?" Asked the Mizukage as her face turend pale and then beat red.

"Trouble? Hardly, we were told we'd be here for a month or two. I was just thinking of my own needs. It's only been a few days but I already miss my wife," The Copy ninja scratched at the back of his head and looked to be smiling under the mask.

Everyone seemed to nod at that and then froze. Three heads turn to the ninja quick.

"WIFE?"


	7. Chapter 7

Shadows

Now before we get started on the next chapter of Shadows. I would like to start by saying "OH MY BAGEBAS!" When these last two chapters where posted, within the next two days It was saved, the story was put on watch, and a comment was posted. Now to many that's not much, but to me it's a lot. So thank you to all you loyal fans and here we go! Join me down this Ninja rabbit hole.

Chapter 7

Choji Akamichi watched the two women ahead of him. Hinata Akamichi, his once girlfriend but now wife, was scanning the area as the woman next to her began panicking. He sighed as he watched the woman, Usagi Hatake was an overprotective woman if he ever saw one.

Hinata glanced back at her husband and gave him a sheepish grin. Usagi looked to Hinata and came to a halt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Hatake san, it's just you haven't explained much to us, were just...were a little..."

"Confused?" Cut Choji as he came to a stop between the woman. He looked at Usagi. She wore a sage green long sleeved kimono top with a light blue sash that bowed in the back and hung to just below her knees. On her legs she wore Black above the knee tights, her sandals laced up the sides and went up about mid calf. Her long brunette colored hair was braided and it rested just at her knees. Emerald eyes watched Choji as if child like and he looked away.

He looked to Hinata who was just smiling at him, he looked her over and felt himself swoon. In the three years since the "invasion" Hinata had grown up out of her shyness, she no longer hid her body away with baggy jackets or pants. Her jacket was now like a tight dress. The sleeves were cut off and it kept the hood part, no fishnets underneath. She wore black tights underneath the dress. Her head band rested now around her waist. He knew on her back she now wore the Akamichi symbol.

"We were told to join you so randomly, and no orders came in. Is everything okay?" Asked Hinata as she activated her eyes and scanned the area. They'd been traveling for a day and a half now.

"I belive it is. Crow just said that after the team left, that we were to follow. He knew Shikamaru would be better handled if Choji were near by," Usagi looked sheepishly at the bigger man and Choji just nodded his head.

"Plus the plot to kill Yae Ebisu, should defiantly not be over looked," She smiled brightly at the two as Hinata's eyes widened even more and Choji's jaw dropped.

11111111111

Shikamaru was comfortable. He layed on his side his head propped up with his right arm, left leg bent. He layed next to a small bed, Shizu nestled into the blankets. One of her hands was out from under the blanket and gripping onto his green shirt. He ran his other hand over Shizu's head and picked up a few of her dark black strands.

She shifted in her sleep rolling over, she pulled at his shirt as the strands of hair fell from his hand. Touching each finger attached to his shirt he pried each one off slowly. He sat up a bit more, kissed each finger before placing the tiny arm back under the covers.

Standing up Shikamaru moved to the open door and slipped out. Walking down the hall he came to the small living room. Inside it, sitting in the middle of the room was Yae. She sat on a faded blue pillow and her body sat hunched. She was looking at the table before her a single folder lay. Shikamaru leaned up against the door just watching her.

Her green hair was damp, a pale robe wrapped around her body seemed to steam. They'd arrived at her home, Yae forcing Shikamaru into the bath, little Shizu followed him in. No one could seem to stop the stubborn girl, so as soon as the two had finished. Yae had shut herself away inside.

Now here he stood, the day was hazy, gray almost stuffy with the warning sirens in the air ringing. Out here in the forest the sirens were fading and he smiled as he pushed off and moved to sit next to her.

"You must leave," Her whisper stopped his advancing hand. Yae's voice was quivering as she pulled her hands together trying to stop the shakes that wracked them. He smiled at her.

"Tch...troublesome girl," His hands took her hands and Yae watched as the shakes began to subside the butterflies begging to turn her stomach. His hands were cut here and there, a few burn marks littered his fingers. She tried to pull her hands away but he held on.

"I'm here for you, always will be Yae," Shikamaru's voice, it's tender and playful, it's like the times in the meadow. It was just her and him, no danger, no child clinging to him. He was hers for the moment and she was scared.

She pulled away and stood. She turned from him walking to the hallway door only to stop in mid reach. Her hand shook as she tried to force her body to reach but all her hand did was shake.

"Kageshibari no Jutsu complete." Slowly she turned around to face a standing Shikamaru. She tried to fight the pull but her arms crossed like him and her head tilted to the side. He was grinning at her lopsided like.

"Your so frustrating, independent and above all things down right perfect for me." She felt herself blush as Shikamaru's words came out rushed and embarrassed. He took a step to her and she followed.

"Hell you made a hell of a cute kid too." They came out mumbled as he scratched at his head, the copied movements looked so odd that as they came within arms reach, the jutsu released and he held onto her tight around the waist.

"Your not running form me again. Your staying right here. In my arms, no more excuses. Plus I really don't think Shizu will let me leave," She chuckled as she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beat and it brought comfort to her tormented mind. She gave a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned heavily into his embrace.

"I've missed you, I was so scared," Her words are whispered as he kisses her head and lays his head next to hers. His cheek reasting against hers. He took a deep breath, wild fire and damp earth assaulted his censes, he hugged her tighter and she chucked.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise,"

22222

Kakashi paced back and forth in the Mizukage's office. She looked at the nervous ninja and sighed for what seemed like the thirty-ith time that hour. After seeing how early it had become, the Mizukage had sent everyone away to rest. Giving them the day to rest and get ready to track the culprits. Kakashi on the other hand had stayed after receiving a message.

'Crow, half a day. Will report to Mizukage,'

A knock came to the door and all three jumped, Dio had been sitting in one of the office chairs going over reports, Kakashi moved to the door and opened it. He was greeted by a flushed Usagi and two out of breath Honoha ninjas.

"CROW!" Usagi jumped into the gray haired ninja's arms and all he could do was blush. Her well endowed assets pressed against him and he grind like an idiot. Choji chuckled at the perverted streak in the old teacher. The others moved around the reunited couple and bowed to the Mizukage.

"Choji and Hinata Akamichi, here to supervise Shikamaru Nara," They straighted while Dio moved to shake both there hands.

"I'm glad you two have arrived, wish it had been sooner, I was forced to put the three of them together in one house. Ebisu was not happy with me," The Mizukage leaned back in her chair her blue nailed fingers swiping away a few strands of hair.

"Not the best idea, I'll admit. But it was necessary, I'm sure Shikamaru can work this into his advantage." Said Dio as he grinned at the larger ninja.

"Usagi Hatake present and accounted for!" Everyone looked to the bubbly ninja who was wrapped around Kakashi's arm. She leaned forward pulling his arm closer to her. She was trying to bow without letting her husband go. It wasn't working to her advantage, the blush on Kakashi's said it was working in his.

"Well for now you all are on rest. Kakashi and Usagi will be set up in an apartment just around the block. Dio will escort Choji and Hinata to Yae's. She has an extra room you two can use," Dio smiled at Choji.

'We may be sleeping with Shikamaru, if he's put his foot in his mouth yet,' Thought Choji as his stomach growled. Hinata next to him chuckled.

"I have a question Mizukage," Everyone looked at Hinata.

"Usagi mentioned something about...Yae being in danger," She said it shyly and Choji took her hand.

"Yes, she is in danger. But it can be discussed later. For now go and rest, in your case eat. Dio knows a wonderful barbecue bistro down the road." She waved them away as she turned her chair to look out at the village below.

All in the room bowed, and like a flash Usagi and Kakashi were gone. The others laughing at the newlyweds.


	8. Chapter 8

Shadows

Chapter 8

Meanwhile in Konohagakure

"Its the right time," all the teachers of the village had gathered. The older cadets sat around there respected teacher while Naruto and Yamato stood in the middle. Some of the teachers nodded while others seemed skeptical.

"Right time, we're going to war and youre expecting us to turn on the leader?" An outraged ninja yelled. Many nodded their heads while others shook. Yamato raised his hands and calmed the crowd down. Naruto had changed. He was taller and his hair had grown out longer looking more like his fathers with the sideburns. He wore his regular black and orange suit, but now an orange cloak with black flames along the bottom brought the outfit together.

"She's not focused. She hasn't been in years, you all know this. It's better in this war time situation to let the jinchuuriki take the head seat. He's got it in his blood to lead this village." As Yamato spoke those close to Naruto cheered. Rock Lee pumped his fist into the air while Sai and Sakura nodded in turn.

From behind the gathered ninja the council was present. Over the years the older ones had passed and now a new council watched. One was writing, while a few others chatted quickly. They all began to nod.

"I won't be alone in making all these decisions. Kakashi will be my advisor and Yamato sensei will aid in the task force. I can protect this village from the outside, let me protect the villagers on the inside."

"Hatake you say? You nominate him but he's not here to back up the claim," Another Ninja shouted out and Naruto turned to the accuser.

"Kakashi is out cleaning up the current hokages mess!" Shouted Iruka. Everyone went silent. All eyes watched as he moved away from the other teachers and laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm with you Naruto," Those four words brought the biggest grin to the blonds face. He in turn looked at everyone in the room. Making sure he made eye contact with everyone.

"As your hokage, I promise you this. You'll worry over nothing. No one will hurt this village, and I'll start by taking care of the Akatsuki that threaten us now," A rumble of agreeance slowly rose in the room and the council smiled. A woman snapped her fingers and two ANBU members came forward.

"Escort Tsunade here. As of now the village will change for the better,"

1111111

_She watched herself . An identical clone of her stood tall with eyes closed. The sides of her hair were pulled back into a small pony tail while the rest of it flowed in the wind. Yae's red eyes seemed darker on the clone. As the clone moved forward a dark figure appeared behind the clone._

_First glance told her it was Shikamaru. He gripped onto the clone possessively. His left hand tangled in the hair around her neck. While the other wrapped tight around her waist. The clone closed her eyes as Shikamaru`s face came into view. His eyes glowed darkly as her hair flowed in his face._

_His lips connected on her skin and the one watching shivered. The clone opened her eyes as Shikamaru smiled darkly at the on looker._

_"He'll never be yours, " Her voice was like poison. Shikamaru chuckled as he moved up to bite at Yae's ear._

_"He will die for me before he ever glances your way," Evil Yae moaned out and the vision turned red with black around the edges._

_Yea moaned out louder and like that she jolted up._

Ino Yamanaka screamed.

Those in the camp around her all watched their leader. She was covered in sweat and panting. Tears ran down the sides of her eyes as she gave the night sky one last gut wrenching scream.

One of her birds got up and moved to Ino's side. They placed a water bottle in her lap and pulled her hair back, away from her face. The cool wind blew on her heated skin as she drank greedily.

Once she had her fill she tossed the bottle at another team member. She looked over all her birds and a grin split across her face. Her green eyes shined in the camp fire light.

'I'll kill her, two more to go. I'll finally be rid of her,' Thought Ino as she stood and dusted herself off. The other four members came to stand by their leader.

" What do we do now?" Asked one with a black bird mask. Ino looked them all over. Black, green, red and orange birds.

" Tread carefully, they have a strategist. If he's been informed they're planning," Ino made a wide gesture with her hands and the birds watched.

" We will cause panic in the city. Throw their special team off our presence. We know where she's at. But the strategist will be with her. We go for the weak link." Ino grinned manically and the birds all stretched in various ways.

2222

"So Inos alive, after Yae, killed two goddesses and is part of ANBU? Did I miss anything? " Exclaimed Choji as every single person in the room went gloomy. Hinata sat next to Yae on the couch, Shizu sitting in her lap. The little girls eyes were glued on Shikamaru who stood next to his friend.

Kakashi was leaned up by the door with Usagi next to him. Sitting across from Yae was Neji and Kiba. Akamaru laying at their feet. Dio and the Mizukage were behind the desk. They'd all gathered the next day to not only go over plans but to catch the other three up. So far Choji found himself gasping for air. It was all too much again.

"Why do you do this to me?" he turned to Shikamaru. He backed his friend into the corner and poked at the skinny mans chest.

" You get yourself wrapped into all of this and then poof!" He waved his hands in the air wildly.

"Here we, Hey! " He was cut off by a punch to his knee. Backing up he looked down to ses Shizu before Shikamaru red faced and angry.

"When did she?" asked Hinata.

"Shizu!" Shouted Yae as she moved to get up. Hinata took her hand as Shikamaru scooped Shizu up and kissed her on the nose.

"Get em Shizu" The little girl giggled and turned to glare at Choji.

"No," she told the chunky man. Choji in retaliation stuck his tongue out which made Shizu follow his antics.

" Scolded by a child Akamichi," Laughed Kiba as Akamaru gave a swift bark.

"If you two are done I'd like to continue." The Mizukage was grinning from ear to ear as Shikamaru crossed to Yae and handed over Shizu. The little girl whined a bit but quieted down as her waist scarf turned brown.

"Now will the ladies please step forward. They have the startings of a plan. I'm hoping you and Choji can fix where there are holes," She looked to Shikamaru who had gone rigid. He was watching as the goddesses materialized by his wife and child. Kurenai stood behind the couch a hand on Yaes shoulder while Kimiri sat on the floor the little ones hands in her hands.

" Information on Ino you mean?" The Mizukage smiled at Choji as the larger man just hunched over.

" She stunned our sisters. Controlled one, killed another and destroyed the one she possessed. Her clan power is a nuisance." Kurenai spoke up as Yae nodded. She leaned heavily into the couch pulling her scarf tighter around her neck.

"We plan on luring her into town. There's an abandoned section of town, take her there, not too many casualties." Kimiri stood and patted Yaes knee as she vanished.

" Will she not have a part in this?" asked The Mizukage. Kurenai looked to her and shook her head.

"Her part is to keep this little girl safe, it's too much of a problem to worry if a team is handling her," Yae tensed at the words. She held on to Shizu and the little girl just leaned into her mother.

"We understand. But the question now is, How do we lure them out?" Asked Usagi drawing attention to her and Kakashi.

"She will find us. She knows Shikamarus here. She'll attack when she thinks shes out smarted him," Said Choji jabbing a thumb in Shikamaru`s direction.

"Then we wait for them to strike. We will use Pakku and his comrades in case we are all separated at the time, " Kakashi said while his hands moved quickly, he dropped down to the ground, Hand open, palm down. A seal spread around him and a pack of dogs puffed into existence.

Six of his seven Ninken stood before him. Shizu squealed as she jumped off Yaes lap and made a beeline for the dogs. She reached a small brown dog with highlights on its ears and tail. He watched as she cooed and pounced hugging the dog.

"As much as I like added protection. I think we have too much," Interjected Usagi looking at the room full of people.

"Yes about that," Started the Mizukage.

"Hyuuga and Inozuka will return to The Leaf to help with the transition. I'd send you as well Kakashi but I'd feel better with you here," The two ninja mentioned stood up in protest but Dio held his hands up.

"She'll be suspicious. Plus we believe we have the manpower to handle her." Dio`s answer to Yae sounded weird but she understood. To many foreign ninja in there home.

Yae stood and moved away from the group. There were too many people for her. She was use to her solitude with Shizu. The occasional visit from The Mizukage or Dio was welcomed but it still set her on edge.

"You okay?" Yae looked up and was met with Usagi`s bright smile. Yaes first impression of Usagi was jumbled. Granted Kakashi`s actions with his wife defined most of her assumptions. But Yae couldn't say she disliked the bubbly woman.

"I'm fine Hatake san," Yae stumbled on her words.

"Call me Usagi!" She exclaimed. Yae looked to the room and noticed there was still planning going on.

"Right, Usagi san. Thank you for your help. Not much of a honeymoon." Yae flashed the woman a shaky smile and found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Don't worry Yae. Everything will work out. Crow and Shika will protect you this time." Yae felt the words meaning and she gripped on to Usagi. Yae felt another pair of arms wrap her and Hinata`s calm voice in her ear.

They held her as she cried. Tears of joy, sadness but most of all, fear. Fear for everyone in the room. Fighting for someone like her, someone unworthy of the protection. As she sniffed trying to calm herself down, she felt tiny arms wrap around her leg.

333

Yae laid on her back. Her hair was spread around her as she tightened her arms. On her left laid Shizu curled close sucking her thumb. Her little hand gripped the blankets and her dark hair framed her tiny face. She smiled as the larger set of arms tightened. Shikamaru was on her right, curled up just like his daughter. His hair was also down and it covered part of his face. He breathed in deep and even. It calmed her fear for the moment, to be surrounded by her tiny family.

In a room across the hall. Hinata laid curled up against her husband. He was breathing heavily but as he exhaled it came out in a quiet snore and a mumble about food. His large arm rested at her waist. Her head rested on his arm, her hand over his heart. The purple and auburn hair mixed as the newlyweds slept deeply.

Across town in a hideaway apartment. Kakashi Hatake was being a perv, in his own right, as he lay curled around his wife. It was more of a possessive sleep. A leg bent over Usagi`s with a hand rested just at her breast. He was smiling in his sleep as he buried his face in the side of her other boob and squeezed the other. Usagi was out cold not a care in the world.

The night took the dreams of these seven people and gave them peace of mind to sleep deeply.

Well that was eight. I'd like to clear a few things up.

1. Usagi belongs to my friend Usagi. I just made her more bad ass.

2. Yes Kakashi is allowed to marry and be a perv. I like him like this.

3. Yes Shikamaru is not himself, it's my story I'll do what I want.

4. Yae is mine along with Shizu, I can make them however I want.

5. Yes I sent Kiba and Neji away, I kind of regret bringing them along lol

6. No I don't have Tsunade, Yes I hate Ino

7. Thank You readers! As always these are for you. Enjoy, critique and do as you like.


	9. Chapter 9

Shadows

Chapter 9

The dogs tracked scents, from one hideout or campsite to another. They all Come to a standstill on an abandoned building. The all gathered around Kakashi and Usagi who were back to back. Pakku jumped up to the tall ninja and rested on his shoulder.

"She's close. Her sents all over the town, there waiting for the word. Yae's smell is all over this place and the girl is far away," He licked at his paw as Shikamaru dropped down next to Kakashi.

"Five man team, there all birds. Rather quick too, they almost bested us with there little flying act," The dog looked to Shikamaru and noticed the shadow ninja was lighting a cigarette.

"I hope your not smoking near that child," Scolded Usagi as she pointed to his cancer stick and began lecturing him. Shikamaru kept smoking even as Usagi reached over and tried to snag the cigarette.

Pakku sat up straight and all the dogs lifted their heads into the air, noses to the sky. They all sniffed as if one and then lowered their heads. If they were facing the wrong direction they turned fast or some just turned their heads in the direction.

"She's here," They all spoke at once.

111

Yae kissed Shizu on her head as Dio lifted the child up. They were still at there house, Yae insisting Dio take the child till the fighting was over. Dio reluctantly agreed but only under the circumstance that Kimiri stay with Yae. Yae had argued,as she pulled her scarf around her neck. It was going against the plan, but Yae trusted Dio to keep her daughter safe.

She'd changed into a dark blue and pale green zip up. A pale green skirt with blue shorts. The parts of skin you could see she wore fishnets. She wore high heeled open toed sandals that wrapped all the way up her leg to just below her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail. Across her forehead was her red headband with the Village of the Mist symbol on it.

Yea kissed Shizu once more as she squeezed Dio's arm, she jumped up into the forest area. Dio watched as Shizu waved bye to her mother. Dio looked to the little girl and felt his heart sink.

"I'm sorry little one, she's a danger."

222

Four birds jumped down to the building. There was one in each corner. There black eyes locked on to a target. The dogs crouched down and began to growl out. Usagi pulled her staff from her back while Shikamaru pulled Asuma's blades from his back pocket. Kunai in hand, Kakashi made a high pitched whistle and the dogs charged.

The four scrambled, two dogs on each of them and one human. Usagi took on the red bird, swinging high then low. Red struck out with a kunai but every time they got close they were knocked away by a hard staff to the wrist or kunai. Red tossed the double kunai's down as they backed up to the edge, the knives embedded themselves at their feet while they performed lunged forward jabbing the long staff into the casters stomach, they vanished with just a block of wood in it's place.

Kakashi watched as his wife's opponent vanished and he jumped back to the middle of the roof. Usagi joined him and they stood back to back.

"This is a trap," Said Usagi as she jabbed her staff hard into the thatching of the roof. Pulling her hands together she muttered quietly.

"Aqua Slate!" She waved her hands before her as if dancing. Opening her eyes she targeted two of the birds and fired water like daggers at them. They also vanished leaving blocks of wood behind. Kakashi kept his eyes on Shikamaru as the dogs finished off the last one.

Sjikamaru was looking over the edge of the building. Down below copies of Yae laid. The road below them red, pools and pools of red.

"RELEASE! " Shouted Kakashi. The Yae's all vanished. Shikamaru breathed deep and then let out slowly.

"So far so good," cheered Usagi as she pulled her staff out.

" She's watching," said Kakashi as he placed a hand on Shikamaru's shaking shoulders.

"She's here," Yae's voice is strong as she stands across the way kunais at the ready. Shikamaru moves and comes to land just next to her. He picks up the end of her scarf and pulls it to his face.

"Get ready ladies," Behind Yae, Kurenai and Kimiri appear. They are linked arm in arm with the outfits matching Yae. The three ladies synchronize their movements. Hitta and Aussa appear, two large beasts growled into the night as the dogs all vanished.

1111

Shizu moved a piece on the Shogi board. She jumps up and moves to the other side, pulling her hands together she puts pointer and middle against the palm of her left, closing her hand around the right she looked at the board. Her eyes lit up and she moved one of the pieces forward taking out three of the other sides.

Dio stood in the doorway looking out into the rock garden. Slowly coming towards him there were feet marks. Slow and precise they came closer and closer till they rested just at the edge of the floor boards. He held his hand out and felt as if another was placed in his own. He moved aside to let them up and bowed.

"She's free to go. They've all gathered at the abandon warehouses. She's ready for a fight, be careful the child may rebel." From the feet up the figure apeared. Long blonde hair with a purple birds mask. She moved it to the side of her face and smiled. She bent down and whisled low. Shizu looked to her.

"Hey little one I'm a friend of your daddies. I'm Ino,"

2222

All five ANBU stood before the five. Hitta and Aussa charged passed everyone causing the birds to scatter. Shikamaru stood back as he pulled his blades out once more, this time attached to the ends were lines with tags every four inches. He tossed them down embedding themselves into the base of the building across from them.

Yae slashed down causing the green bird to dodge and toss a few shurikens at Yae's exposed back. She jumped up and over avoiding them all, Usagi jumped passed knocking the green bird down as she moved to take on the red one again.

The Red bird was armed with claw like gloves. They swung their arms as if they weren't attached, Usagi backflipped to Shikamaru's side and the red bird launched forward to bring their knee up for a stomach attack. Usagi moved before the strategist and pulled both her hands together and with a great shove blocked the knee attack. She skidded just a bit but dug her feet down.

"Chojii!" Yelled Yae as she moved to Kakashi's side.

"Bubun Baika no Jutsu: Partial Multi-Size Technique!" His arm grew out and he gripped onto the red and green birds he smashed them together and then lifted them up. He tossed them down to the ground where the wires were placed. Hinata stood down at the bottom her byakugan activated.

"Jūho Sōshiken: Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists," Her fists gathered chakra that formed two twin lions. She punched at the two as they came down pounding them into the ground. As her fists cleared she looked up waiting for the other three.

Kurenai and Kimiri were attacking the black and purple faced birds. Aussa and Hitta held the last in their jaws and were playing a cruel game of tug of war. Kakashi moved toward them pulling the mask off the ANBU member. It showed the face of woman. She was young and beautiful but she was now pale and bleeding profusely from the beast inflicted wounds. With a loud growl Hitta tossed the girl up in the direction of the trap.

Yae rushed forward to help the goddesses out. She made quick hand signs but let her hands drop. Kurenai held the black masked, Kimiri held the purple. But looking past them She found she couldn't breath. Yea could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It was all going slow. They tossed there ANBU members down and Shikamaru pulled the tags.

All the others backed up away from the blast, Yae road the shock waves and braced herself.

The kunai was raised high, and the child's scream rang through the air. Usagi moved forward and gripped onto Yae. Shikamaru moved in on her right just in front of her and then Kakashi on her left.

'Ino's not, Shizu, gotta separate her. Shikamaru's plan was a bust. CLONES!.' Thought Yae as she took a step forward and the kunai lifted higher on the little girl and came to rest just at her neck. From behind Ino, Dio walked up with a evil grin on his face. Yae's fists clenched as he pulled the headband off his braid and tossed it to the side.

"Now a mark to match your mommies!" Yelled Ino as she slashed across. Shizu screamed out in pain and everyone launched forward. Ino tossed the little girl aside as the first began their attack.

Kakashi and Usagi reached her first. Usagi striking low with her staff while Kakashi charged his chidori. As Ino jumped up to avoid the staff, Usagi ducked down and Kakashi pushed passed to strike Ino. In a puff of smoke she was gone and her cold cackle rang out. Kurenai, Choji, and Hinata all ran into the town, Kakashi following as Usagi looked back.

3333

Comment. I'm sure theres lots to say.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadows

Chapter 10

_Yae rushed forward to help the goddesses out. She made quick hand signs but let her hands drop. Kurenai held the black masked, Kimiri held the purple. But looking past them She found she couldn't breath. Yea could hear her heartbeat in her ears. It was all going slow. They tossed there ANBU members down and Shikamaru pulled the tags._

All the others backed up away from the blast, Yae road the shock waves and braced herself.

The kunai was raised high, and the child's scream rang through the air. Usagi moved forward and gripped onto Yae. Shikamaru moved in on her right just in front of her and then Kakashi on her left.

'Ino's not, Shizu, gotta separate her. Shikamaru's plan was a bust. CLONES!.' Thought Yae as she took a step forward and the kunai lifted higher on the little girl and came to rest just at her neck. From behind Ino, Dio walked up with a evil grin on his face. Yae's fists clenched as he pulled the headband off his braid and tossed it to the side.

"Now a mark to match your mommies!" Yelled Ino as she slashed across. Shizu screamed out in pain and everyone launched forward. Ino tossed the little girl aside as the first began their attack.

Kakashi and Usagi reached her first. Usagi striking low with her staff while Kakashi charged his chidori. As Ino jumped up to avoid the staff, Usagi ducked down and Kakashi pushed passed to strike Ino. In a puff of smoke she was gone and her cold cackle rang out. Kurenai, Choji, and Hinata all ran into the town, Kakashi following as Usagi looked back.

She was crying softly. Shizu was laying on the ground, a small pool of blood forming around her, Yae hunched over her with her hands out, chakra flowing between mother and daughter. Tears were falling down her face and landing on her hands. Shikamaru was on the other side, Shizu's little hand in his own. He held it to his lips and kissed at it, while whispering reassuringly to the girl.

Shizu looked at her mother with red rimmed eyes and coughed hard. Blood covered her lips and Yae gasped as she tried to heal her daughter faster. The wound was too deep.

"Mo..omma"

The words came out gurgled as the little girl coughed more and more and the blood began to choke her.

"YAE!" Shikamaru yelled and all Yae could do was lift up the child. Shizu shook violently for a few minutes before settling in her mothers arms.

"Come on baby girl, games over," whispered Yae as she pulled the little girl tighter to her. Shizu's head rested just at her neck and Yae kissed her on the head.

"Stay awake baby girl, it's okay," She rocked Shizu and the tears began to blind her. She looked to Shikamaru and watched the shadow user cry. Yea screamed. All of her pain echoing in the village.

Usagi came to her side, sniffing as she tried to pull Yae away. Yae gripped on tighter shouting "No's" and "My baby." Shikamaru moved to his girls and pulled them into his arms,Yae cried on his shoulder, there daughter wrapped between them.

11111

Choji, Hinata, Kakashi, and Kurenai cornered the ANBU pair. Ino stood in the middle of the group and smiled at the ninja. Hinata looked to be fighting back tears as Choji pounded his fists together.

"Take them alive, I'm sure Shikamaru and Yae would like to do the honors," Said Kurenai as she moved forward, her hands moved quick and Hitta puffed into existence at full height.

The large fox crouched down, claws digging into the earth and growled at the enemy.

"All this for little old me," Spoke Ino confidently. Dio looked over the the faces of the attackers. As the last parts of his braid unfurled, black seeds fell to the ground and began to smoke.

Kurenai and Kakashi dove into the smoke and began punching and kicking at the two. If one kicked the other punched, the two flowing effertlessly.

Hinata's eyes watched as the four fought. Her husband beside her largend his body just at the edge of the smoke screen. Kurenai came rocketing out of the smoke. She landed feet first against Choji's belly. He trust his body forward launching her back as fire balls lit up the smoke.

Kakashis dogs barked as they joined the frey, Hinata charged her hands once more and the lions roared out. charging in fists first she struck at Dio as he came at her back first, he went flying at Choji, who with a large hand, smaked the smoke user down.

He crushed him harder and harder making the man cry out. The smoke slowly disappeared and it trailed from under Chojis large hand.

Ino smiled at the three. She had blood on her arms and hands. Kakashi's kunai was broken and the dogs were gone. He raised a hand and pulled down his mask. He activated his sharingan, as the jutsu lurched forward, Kakashi heard a voice.

"release," Shikamaru stood between the two. Inos eyes lit up at seeing him and she seemed to turn a few years younger.

"Shikamaru, please I did this for us," She pleaded with him as she came closer. She reached out wanting to have contact with him but she never made it. Another hand was gripped around her wrist. Ino looked to the owner and glared. Yae was facing forward, her arm out with Ino's wrist gripped tight. She squeezed harder as her hair hid her face away.

Ino looked to Shikamaru and noticed the streak of blood across his face. His eyes were narrowed into glares, Yae squeezed again and Ino flinched. She tried to pull her arm away, Yae swung under the outstretched arm, forcing Ino to move forward. Yae came around Ino and pulled her arms together behind her back.

"You invade my home," Yae twisted one wrist quick breaking it, Ino screamed out as she fell to a knee.

"You destroyed my Goddesses," She twisted the other, forcing Ino to land on the other knee. The blonde looked up at Shikamaru and began pleading to him.

"But you've gone too far," Yae held both broken wrists in one hand and pulled the blonde by her hair, her face looked to the sky, tears streaked her face.

Kakashi took a step back as he watched the scene. Hinata and Choji came up beside the old teacher and he looked to Choji.

"We should stop this," Spoke Choji as he pushed Dio down onto the ground. His brown hair fell all around him as he looked at the three.

"You've taken our world, now we'll shatter yours," Shikamaru's shadow raced up Ino's body. It came to wrap around her exposed throat. Yae's grip on Ino's hair tightened Ino screamed.

"As of tonight. Ino Yamanaka and that of Tori, shall be eliminated. All actions shall be placed under insubordination, treachery, and above all else, the plot to kill a protector of the Valley of the Mist. Ino Yamanaka is to be executed." The Mizukage's voice rang out as Kakashi pulled Dio up and held him up similar to Ino.

The shadow's tightened around Ino's throat as they snaked from Shikamaru and up Dio's body as well. They wrapped the two up tight, a few bones popped as the shadow's engulfed the bodies. The two screamed out, Kakashi let go of Dio and the body stayed up with the help of the shadows. Yae backed away as well.

She locked eyes with her husband and both of them, with tears in their eyes. Gave a final yell as the shadows engulfed and with a loud crush the two went silent. Yae fell to her knees clutching onto her chest as she cried.

Shikamaru moved to Yae's side and pulled her close. She cried into his chest and clutched at him as the ones around them moved to comfort the grieving parents.


	11. Chapter 11

Shadows

Chapter 11

Shikamaru was not an emotional man. He was 20 years old. Top strategist, newly found out daddy. He could careless about the clouds in the sky or the way of politics. All Shikamaru Nara needed was his girls.

He remembered the first few weeks of Yaes stay in Konohagakure. She captivated him, she was quiet, but she was calculative. But most of all she was beautiful. Her green hair and red eyes haunted him. For three years she had plagued his dreams and his cloud watching.

Even now as he sat looking at her. Tear's in her eyes and blood on her shirt, to him she was beautiful. He crawled over to her and took her hands in his, with the washcloth from around his neck he began to wipe at her hands. She hunched even further as her body shook with more tears.

"Yae.." He began. He could feel his own voice shake as he wiped up her arms and then at her face, the bloodied cloth just made red streaks across her face.

"She's gone...Shika she's gone... She was so...so much like you..." Yae cried out as she fell forward her face buried in his chest. She clawed at his shirt then as the anger took her she banged and pleaded.

"My baby girl...our baby girl is..." He held her tighter as she sobbed harder. Looking out to the room, the teams were pulled together, stronger anchors in the relationships comforting the sobbing. At the front of the room, closer to the grieving parents, sat Kurenai and Kimiri. They kneeled before the cloth covered figure. Kimiri was wiping at the tears as she muttered blame on herself.

"Kimiri stop," Kurenai whispered as her sister laid pale hands over the sheet.

"I should of been with her, I could've stopped this. I can stop this!" Kimiri's yell startled most, Hinata looked up red nosed eyes bloodshot. Choji pushed some of her hair out of her face. He looked to his best friend as he pulled his wife closer.

He watched the two goddesses and felt the chakra in the room lift. Yae moaned into his chest and he looked to her. She was glowing a pale brown, all of it streaming to Kimiri.

"If you do this!" Kurenai's voice was shrill like. Shikamaru laid Yae down and moved to the goddesses. He pushed Kimiri and the two stopped glowing.

" What are you trying to do! You've taken one you want the other now!?" He yelled as he gripped Kimiris collar. His face was red with anger as he shook the goddess.

"Shikamaru calm down!" yelled Choji as he tried to pull his friend off. Hinata moved to Yaes side and laid her head in her lap. Usagi came on the other side taking the crying mothers hand. Hinanta's hand came to rest at her temples.

"Shes fine Shikamaru," Spoke Hinata bending down to her friend wiping her tears.

" I need my power Shikamaru. I can sav-"

"You risk your life for a whim!" yelled Kurenai as she moved Shikamaru aside and pulled her sister to her feet.

"We vowed to not interfere!" Kimir tried to look at the body of the girl. In all the struggle part of her face and arm were uncovered. The blood had been cleaned up but the cut looked very fresh.

"We promised her father,yes. But this is different sister. This is a child!" Kimiri gripped her sisters hands, rock coming to form around Kurenai's hand.

" You won't have the chakra to do it. Shizu had most of it, it died with her. If you tried you'd kill yourself and Yae," Kurenai's voice was like a dagger. The brown haired woman dropped down and sobbed.

" That's why I will be doing it," Kurenai turned to Yae. Usagi was running her hands in the green locks while Hinata looked at the goddess.

" A rule can be overlooked. She's suffered enough. Just protect the little one sister," Kurenai spoke as she began to glow. Yae glowed as well and lifted. Red smoke connected them but it swirled to Kurenai.

"You can leave Yae?" Asked Usagi. She'd been informed of the goddesses connection. From what she'd been told they could not leave Yae. Only death could separate them.

"She can only leave for a short time before we have to return to Yae. It will strain her mind if we are away from too long. The only way to leave her is by death." Kimiri stood up and pulled her sister into her arms.

"If our person is to die, we go to the next in line. But in Yae's case now..." Kimiri looked to Shikamaru. He was pulling the cover off the little girl with tears in his eyes.

"She will live, free of all of us. There is only one to be passed on, and I have been with Shizu since she was born. She had complications in birth, I volunteered to be her familiar. Yae only kept a small amount of my power because she is still too young to take it all" Kimiri moved away from her sister. She laid a hand on Shikamaru's head as the father took his daughters hand in his.

"Since I don't have much power. She'll be able to take me on now, I will be this girls protector." The last of Kurenai's power exited Yae and the mother was layed back down. She opened her eyes slowly, sitting up shakely. The girls around her crowded in more and Yae looked to the goddesses.

"I will do this for you. You suffered for us far too much, and for that we are sorry. Your daughter will be a quarter of what you were. You shall teacher her, she will be a force but she will live her life out with no hate from those around." The room began to feel hotter, sweat breaking out on the brow of everyone in the room. Kurenai's body turned to smoke, rose high into the air, flying in a circle it beelined for Shizu's body.

Kimiri held her hands out just before the smoke could reach Shizu. Rock formed catching the smoke.

"Shikamaru get away now, everyone to the wall," Shikamaru kissed Shizu's head and moved to help Yae up. As they lined the wall, Kimiri held the ball up and with force crushed it. The smoke came down like water.

"_By the chakra we were created, by man we were contained. In the name of the Goddesses, present and gone, we lay the life of one to save that of another."_ She flung the water at Shizu's body and the little girl glowed.

"_Fates be kind, humanity understand, parents cherish. In the name of the sages, I pass the seal on," _Kimiri's hands glowed as she crouched over Shizu. She placed her hands on Shizu's neck and took a deep breath as a seal mark appeared underneath.

"_Spiritual sages_!" The room filled with blinding light, Kimiri's yell rang out joined by that of a child crying.


End file.
